


Under the Mistletoe

by NoRegretsJustLove



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, D/s, Dom!Kurt, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Blaine spends his and Kurt's Christmas party bound and receiving plenty of attention from their guests, and Kurt has a reward for him afterwards.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly) for the beta read (which resulted in this becoming about 50% longer than it had been initially!) and for gifting me the title! Go read her things! They are fantastic!

Blaine listened as their party guests began to arrive, trying to make out voices from his spot in the corner as Kurt welcomed them at the door. He was blindfolded and lashed to his Christmas gift from Kurt: a wide A-frame bondage ladder, barely taller than himself. His wrists were bound to the polished wooden frame beside his head with festive red rope. His ankles were fastened with the same rope just above the bottom rung of the ladder, his heels barely catching its edge. Most of his weight was supported by the ropes and the other rungs behind his legs and back. His ass however remained beautifully exposed between them. Mistletoe hung from the bit gag between his teeth. Just before the guests had been scheduled to arrive Kurt had teased him into a state of arousal. His nipples were stiffly pebbled, his cock stood erect against his abs, and his balls hung low between his spread thighs, adorned with a simple silver ring. 

As their guests entered, Kurt invited them to help keep Blaine in that state all evening.

Just being on display might have been enough for Blaine by itself, but the guests were only too happy to comply with Kurt’s request. All night Blaine felt his nipples being pinched, or a tongue dragging up his cock, or a mouth wrapped around his testicles. 

What Blaine didn’t know (but their guests did) was that after the blindfold had been secured, Kurt had set up a video camera. 

After the last of the guests had gone, Kurt removed Blaine’s gag, blindfold, and bindings, and helped him down from the ladder and over to the couch.

“You did beautifully, love, so perfect for me,” Kurt praised.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Kurt clicked on the tv and Blaine gasped when saw himself on the screen.

“Kurt…” 

“I want you to see how good you were. And I want you to touch yourself while you watch. Do whatever you want, but don’t come unless I say you can.”

Blaine watched as Santana walked past and flicked a red fingernail nonchalantly against his nipple. He watched as Elliott took his whole cock easily into his mouth, and as Mike swirled his tongue around a nipple while Tina sucked at his balls. All the while he stroked over his cock. He was so close to the edge he had to keep his grip loose and his rhythm slow. He was conscious of Kurt watching him though, and he tried to make it good for them both.

On screen Nick and Jeff made out beneath Blaine’s mistletoe. Then they turned to Blaine, Jeff stroking his cock while Nick suckled at the head. “Damn,” Blaine muttered. Experiencing the sensations had been one thing. Watching his friends take pleasure in his body and knowing who had administered each touch spiked his arousal in an entirely different way. 

The video continued playing but Blaine had to look away, throwing his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply to fend off the orgasm he wasn’t allowed to have. When he collected himself and refocused his attention, Kurt was on the screen. Blaine braced himself for what he was almost certain was coming. There had been a narrow paddle hung from the ladder and he remembered the feeling of it striking his ass several times while he was restrained there. Once, someone had gently fondled his balls and followed up with a swift swat that left him wincing and panting. He’d rightly imagined that one was Kurt and moaned when he saw it confirmed on the video.

“You like watching yourself don’t you?”

Blaine couldn’t deny it. “I like watching what you do to me most.”

“Slut.” The word rolled off Kurt’s tongue like an endearment. 

“Only for you, sir.” He owned every kink and desire when it came to Kurt. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“In that case, come for me.” Kurt had stripped off his own clothes and reclined with his head against the arm of the couch. He guided Blaine up to kneel between his legs and wrapped a hand around his own cock as Blaine tugged at himself with greater intention. 

“God yes,'' Blaine cried as ropes of come spilled over Kurt's chest. “Thank you…” he panted, catching himself with his clean hand on the back of the couch to keep from collapsing onto Kurt. 

As soon as he finished, Kurt grabbed his hand and transferred it to his own cock. “My turn,” he commanded and Blaine stroked him until he too was spurting across his torso.

“Fuck yes, you’re so good, so good for me,” Kurt said as he came. “God look at this mess though.”

Blaine did and licked his lips.

“You want to taste it, don’t you?”

“So much sir, please…”

Kurt looked from Blaine’s eager eyes down to his own chest and back again, considering. “Go ahead and clean me up then. I think you’ve earned it tonight,” he granted with a smile.

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine said. He lapped at Kurt’s softening cock first, relishing the taste of him. He alternated long, hungry drags of his tongue up the length of Kurt’s torso through the mess they’d both left with more focused attention on licking clean smaller sections of his skin, until not a trace of evidence remained. 

When he was done he sat up again between Kurt’s legs, and Kurt ran a finger down his stomach. “Have you had your fill now?”

“Only if you have, sir,” Blaine answered honestly. If Kurt wanted to get off again, Blaine was more than happy to be of service.


End file.
